Thinking Of You: A Hiei Love Story
by TheLifeOfObsession
Summary: After her siblings disappear, Yuko is forced into a parnership with a demon named Hiei; a shrimp that makes her teeth grind. It's hate at first sight between both of them but as their search takes them into the darkest depths of the demon world, Yuko realizes that in order to survive she needs Hiei's strength and mind, but she also wants him there for more...personal reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Damn Dwarf**_

"**Now, are you three sure that you're ready for this?"**

"Shut up, Karasu, before I make you."

"Lower the fangs, Kyuubi."

"I'm a wolf, not a fox, dammit."

"Still a butt-sniffer."

"Karasu," A woman cut off the argument as she and her sister laughed. "Stop teasing Ranulf, now. Getting him angry is just going to ruin the mission."

Karasu gave a laugh. "All right, but only because you asked, Yuka."

Yuko rolled her eyes as her sister flushed. "All of you, get your head in the game!"

Yuko may have been the youngest of the three Wolf-Demons, but she gladly stated that she was the smartest. She knew when to keep herself out of problems like this. At the height of 5'6', Yuko's reddish-brown hair was cut jaggedly short with a set of golden eyes. She was dressed head to foot in black, keeping herself mixed with the shadows.

Ranulf was the oldest of the three with pale skin, sharp golden eyes and silver/gray hair that reached jaggedly to his shoulders. At the height of 7'3', he wore a pair of black, leather pants and a long, silver jacket laced with fur that matched his hair.

Yuka was the second of the three at the height of 5'7' with long, blue-black hair and a set of golden eyes. She was dressed in a pair of grey, knee-long pants and a white tank-top beneath a gray jacket.

Karasu, their companion, was a friend of Yuka. She had met him a few years ago and he had been around ever since. Karasu was a tall, slender demon, even taller than Ranulf, and long, straight black hair and a pair of violet eyes. He was wearing a long, black coat and a pair of matching pants with the bottom-half of his face covered by a metallic mask.

Karasu was a calm and collected demon and didn't get rattled often. Outside of his teasing of Ranulf, he was quiet and polite and didn't really speak to anyone but the three wolf-demons he traveled with. After the years of being with him, Yuko had found out that he noticeably dislikes opponents who are cowardly and those weaker than him. He liked fighting those of the same skill or stronger, resulting in why he wanted to fight Ranulf the most.

Ranulf, Yuka, and Yuko were, as what Yuka called them, the Wolf Trio. As wolf demons, the three of them were a family pack and stuck mostly to themselves, until Karasu and Yuka met. Since then, Karasu had become a part of them, it seemed. The four of them were, as some would call them, mercenaries. They had been hired to steal some kind of box from some family. Their 'boss's' family and this one were in a huge ongoing war between eachother and they had been dragged into it. But like Ranulf said, if they got paid for it, he didn't care what was going on between the two families.

"Now, we know that the box is beneath the house and the only way to get there is through the master bedroom." Ranulf began. "Now, I don't really want to get into a huge ruckus but it seems that there's no other choice. Yuka, I want you and Karasu to cause a distraction behind the house. Get everyone awake and outside. Yuko and I will then sneak inside and get the box. When you see me again it'll be time to go. Can the two of you handle that?"

"Please," Yuka flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Me and Karasu deserve praise. We could do this with our eyes closed and hands tied behind our backs."

"Then hurry up and get to it." Yuko hissed at her sister.

"On it." The two demons disappeared so no all the other duo could do was wait. "When the two of them get like that it annoys me beyond belief."

Ranulf rubbed his chin, staring out across the manor before them. "I agree, but Yuka enjoys being around him so let it slide."

"I don't know how much longer I can continue to let it slide for," She replied with a frown. "Karasu… don't think he's the right one for our sister."

"And what makes you say that? It is because he's not a wolf?"

"No, it's not that. I'm not like father was," Yuko hissed. "It's just a feeling that I have. I know that the two of them care for eachother but I don't believe he…will be able to contain Yuka. She's a wild thing. She needs someone to keep her on a strict leash, not let her run wild."

"Like a dog?"

"We are mongrels, after all." Yuko replied. "Whether that's the word you want to use or not."

Ranulf gave a grin. "So blunt, little sister. One would think that you're the one that would have to most problem finding a lover."

"Please," Yuko turned her face away. "That is the last thing on my mind. All it is, is a bother to think about things like that."

Ranulf placed a hand on his short sister's head. "You'll learn when you're older."

"We're the same age, you jerk." She frowned at him. "Besides, what better experience do you have than me in that? You're as love-less as I am."

"Please, if I wanted to I could have hundreds of babes fawning over me; demon and human."

"Yeah right. Whatever." She kicked him in the shin.

Ranulf gave a growl. "You short twit!" He went to smash a fist on her head when the sound of a bomb caught his attention. Soon after that, cries from inside sounded as even more bombs went off.

"Seems like they've begun," She crossed her arms. "Just a few more minutes, then." That was when an alarm went off from inside the house. Ranulf gave a hiss.

"Damn. I didn't expect that to happen."

"What does that mean?" Yuko asked him.

"It means that you're gonna have to go through the manor to the box on your own. With more enemy rushing in to help, I'll have to stay behind and help the other two." He gave him a grin. "You can handle this on your own, can't you?"

"That's a stupid question," Yuko glared at him. "Just hurry up and go."

Ranulf gave a smirk. "Just be careful, Yuko. I don't want to have to come in there after you." He disappeared after that, leaving the woman there on her won.

"Believe me, you won't."

She just stood there, watching as the events continued. Karasu's bombs continued to go off and she could hear her brother and sister having their fun in battle. She felt a longing to go off a join herself but knew that she had to keep to the task that she had been given at hand. She would have to just wait until next time to get her chance to fight again.

Yuko stood there in hiding for a bit longer, letting Karasu and her siblings have their fun, until she felt ready to move. The house was dark and destroyed in the panic from the inhabitants running from the bombs so it was easy to find her way to the master bedroom and the secret passage beneath the floor man.

"Come now, much too easy." She sighed, shaking her head. "These humans are such weak fools." Stepping down the stairs, she continued on in the dark. "So easy."

"So, you were after the box." The deep voice caught her and she gave a frown.

"Damn, I was hoping that it didn't come down to this but I suppose there's no other choice, is there?"

The samurai-like man stood in front of her, hand on his blade as he blocked the golden box she was after behind him. "A woman. How interesting."

Yuko reached down the sides of her thighs and grabbed the sais there. "Look, I don't have time for this so please, don't be too mad at me." She zipped forward before the man could even move, the tips of her weapons piercing the man's eyes. She gave a sigh as he fell over. "Such weak little things, these humans are." She turned her eyes to the golden box. "And as for my prize," She went to take a step forward but before she could, two small feet landed on her back, smashing her into the ground since it had caught her off guard. Her anger instantly shot up as the feet stepped off of her and she lifted her head to glare at her new 'friend'.

It was demon, she could tell that right off the back, but a very short one at that with a lean, muscular build on his body. He wore a white headband on his forehead with spiky black hair and white streaks with a pair of crimson eyes. His eyes held an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving off a very sinister look. He was dressed entirely in black with a white collar.

He had grabbed the box and tucked it under his left arm.

"I'll be taking this." He smirked at her before jumping off. She would have hurried after him, but Yuko knew that he was gone.

She banged her fist on the ground. "Damn dwarf!"

**So, first chapter and already Hiei's pissed Yuko off. Can't wait to see what I come up with in the future chapters!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Introductions**_

"**What do you mean he left?"**

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Karasu? The damn dwarf jumped on top of me, grabbed the box, and was gone." Yuko hissed, not too happy with herself for letting the said dwarf flee with the prize and not too happy at all with Karasu's constant badgering.

"But you let him get away!"

"Lay off of her, Karasu," Ranulf told their companion as they stood there in the forest. They could still smell the fire and the blood from the attack in the city beneath them and it made Yuko worse. "We can't change what's been done."

"Besides, I know that Yuko wouldn't let him get away on purpose. He had to be supper fast to get past her." Yuka told him. "We just have to think of what to do next is all."

Yuko had to give a smile. At least her sister still believed in here. Having let that little demon grab the prize and run off with it made her feel worthless. The hand that Ranulf placed on his sister's shoulder made it clear that he still did, too.

"What we should do now is return to our employer and tell him what happened. I've got a bad feeling about this and I want some damn answers."

Karasu gave a nod. "Yes, it seems that is the best logic."

"God, you're worst that the Four Saint Beasts," Yuko hissed at the bomber as she shoved her hands in her pants and walked away.

Yuka knew that her sister was mad at herself and so she was going to be hard on everyone else until she calmed down again. With a small smile, the woman moved up beside her sister and curled her arm around her's. "When we get done with this, let's go and have a girl's day, what do you think? The Spa. Nice food. No boys. You know, the fun stuff!"

"Yeah, because what you guys can do with me is NEVER fun." Ranulf grunted.

"Well, if you dressed up like a woman then you could come along too!" Yuka smiled.

"Sorry, but I would never be taken for a woman. too manly," Ranulf gave a grin. "But Karasu, on the other hand…"

Yuko gave a snort as she tried to hold back her laughter as Karasu and Ranulf began to argue as they continued to head back to their employees estate. Ranulf did know how to make his sisters feel better. Yuko knew that she shouldn't feel so bad about it, her siblings didn't blame her, but she still did. She was going to have to make it up to them. She knew just how to. If she ever found out who that dwarf-demon was, she would find him and-

"All right, both of you just knock it off, please." Yuka growled at the two men beside the girls. "I don't want to have to listen to this right now."

"If you ask," Karasu nodded, closing his eyes.

"Why do you keep him around?" Yuko whispered to her sister.

Yuka gave her a smile. "Are you kidding? He's so kind and sweet and funny. He's a great friend! You should get to know him! You both would get along."

"I highly doubt that," Yuko grunted. "And besides, you do know that it's not your friend he wants to be, right?"

Yuka's smile fell. "I know that," She said quietly, thankful that the two men couldn't hear them. "But I'm afraid that he's just a friend. And a good friend at that."

Yuko wore a huge smile. "It's like I told Ranulf yesterday. Karasu is too playful for you. You would drive eachother insane. You need someone strict on you. Someone to keep you on a leash and not make foolish judgments." She glanced at her. "And you need to hurry up and find him so I don't have to do it anymore."

Yuka gave a laugh. "Then just what kind of guy do you need? You just might need someone that can give you a playful side like I can."

"Please, you annoy me enough already," Yuko waved her sister's comments. "If I ever find the need for a man, he's gotta strong and fast because when he annoys me, I'm gonna beat his ass."

Yuka gave another laugh. "I honestly don't see you with a playful man. I see you with someone much like yourself."

"Do you mean cynical, distant, and mocking?" Ranulf called forward. His answer was a kick in the shin from the youngest of the Wolf Trio. "You short twit!"

Yuko closed her eyes, that small smile still on her lips. "Besides, a woman would have to be insane to want to stay with you, big brother. Insane or deaf and blind."

"Maybe all three," Yuka laughed.

"Shove it, both of you." Ranulf hissed, not finding this kind of talk comical anymore. "Now, let's just hurry up and get this over with. I'm starving." They had come to the home of their employer. "Yuka, you and Karasu can wait here. Yuko and I will go and explain everything."

"Sure," Yuka nodded as she turned to walk the other way. "But what are you going to tell him?"

"The truth," Yuko shrugged. "What else can we say?"

"Good luck," Karasu gave a wave as he and Yuka hurried to leave. "You just might need it."

As they walked away, Yuko glared after him. "I really hate that man."

"Let's just go," Ranulf told his sister. "The two of you can kill eachother later. Just give me time to take Yuka and get out of the area first so she doesn't get involved."

"State your business." The guard stood in front of the large doors on the manor they were trying to enter.

"You, of all people, know why we're here, Dolsen, so just let us through."

"I don't believe that's the answer we were looking for, was it Dolsen?" the other guard gave a grin.

"Shut it, Kinma, and just let us through before I break the door open with your face." Yuko told him.

"Better let her through before your girlfriend gets crankier," Dolsen told his partner.

Kinma gave the other a glare. "Shut it!" He glared back at the wolves. "Better watch yourself. I don't take kindly to being ordered around by women."

"Just because your Seiryu's son doesn't mean I have to listen to you, dragon-boy." Yuko growled at him. "Hell, I can't even call you his son. Have you even ever met the old man?"

"That's big coming from an orphan." Kinma struck back.

"I didn't have a father's name to get me where I'm at; I made it all my own. And here you are, a door-guard while I'm one of the highest wanted assassins in the demon world. What does that say?"

Seiryu was number two of the Four Saint Beasts and valued power over all else. There was no respect for the weak and was ruthless in battle and everywhere else.

"Here, just go through before you anger him any further," Dolsen opened the manor door for them. "And thanks for giving me this to deal with."

"No problem," Ranulf gave a wave as he followed his sister inside. "Perhaps next time we can give you even more."

Yuko wore a small grin on her face as they moved through the manor.

Kinma was always a pain and making him angry always made her happy. It happened often too, seeming as how they always ended up on the same part of the Demon City. Can you say stalker?

"Ah, there you are!" Their employer, a bat, wore a large smile on his face as they entered his office. "I wondered how long it would take for you to return."

"Sorry about that, but…" Yuko's face faded away as her eyes narrowed. "You!"

"You?" Ranulf glanced into the room, confused.

Standing there beside the desk of their employer was the damn dwarf that had stolen the box from Yuko's hand. Okay, technically it wasn't in her hands yet but it was right there!

"I'm surprised that you got back this fast," The short demon in black smirked. "One would think that you'd stay away from telling your boss that your mission failed."

"Well, I'm not you, am I?" Yuko growled.

Ranulf was able to put together who this guy was and turned an annoyed face to the employer. "Nicolai, really? What, do you not trust us anymore?"

"No, that's not it," The bat replied with a smile. "I just thought that you and your sisters would have fun with a little rival."

"Little is the correct term," Yuko hissed.

"Coming from a short one herself." The dwarf commented.

"Still taller than you, short-stuff." Ranulf crossed his arms. "Now, just who the hell is this?"

"This is Jaganshi Hiei," Nicolai answered.

"Master of the Evil Eye?" Yuko snorted. "Should I be scared?" ~Well, that explains how he got into the manor. He must have used his powers to do so to get there so fast. Or maybe he was just smart to get in after we mad the distraction. Either way, that damn eye might cause problems in the future if Nicolai decides to use him still.~

"So, just what is your plan, exactly?" Ranulf asked him. "Are we partnering up with him too?"

"I refuse," Yuko shook her head. "I already have Karasu and Yuka to deal with. I will not have another imbecile following me around."

"For someone so small, you do have an awfully big mouth." Hiei smiled.

Yuko's anger rose quickly. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" She went to run forward but Ranulf grabbed her.

"Now, now, let's not fight."

"Yes, let's avoid fighting," Hiei told them. "You're not worth it."

"Says the short-stuff." Ranulf grunted. "Come up here for more than three seconds and say that to my face."

"I didn't bring you together so you could fight," Nicolai put a stop to them. "You all can go get a rest for the night. I'll have a new mission for you all in the morning."

"I still want payment for our mission. We might not have gotten you the box, but we sure as hell worked our asses off and would have had it if you hadn't of sent your dwarf after us!" Ranulf told Nicolai.

Not wanting to hear it, Yuko left the office; Hiei followed her. She turned. "That was total BS."

"What was?" The man in black asked with a small smile.

"That stunt you pulled in the manor. Next time fight me like a man instead of giving me a surprise."

Hiei turned from her. "As I said, you're not worth it. Neither you nor your siblings. I'd suggest you three just stay out of my way tomorrow."

Yuko gave a growl and watched as the demon walked down the hall. ~It is official. I hate someone more than I hate Karasu.~

_**~Hush little baby, don't say a word**_

_**And never mind those voices you heard**_

_**They're just the beasts under your bed**_

_**In your closet, in your head~**_

"**It was Jaganshi Hiei!?" **

Yuko raised a brow at her sister's reaction. "You know him?"

"No, not know him, but I have heard of him." Yuka placed her cup down. She and her sister were in their room, leaving Karasu and Ranulf to their own. "If he's working for Nicolai, why don't we just work together? Eh, no, that won't happen." Yuka shook her head. "Hiei is said to prefer keeping his distance from others."

"No wonder he seemed aloof and elusive," Yuko grunted, laying her head back on her pillows. "Cynical and mocking, too." She glanced at her sister. "What else do you know about this dwarf?"

Yuka gave a small smile before pulling her serious look back. "He's a ruthless fighter, no doubt about that, even doe being a D Class demon."

"He's a D Class?" Yuko snorted. "I'm surprised he was able to sneak up on me."

"Just because we're a B Class doesn't mean anything, Yuko, not until you fight eachother. Besides, his reputation is notorious! He's a killer, sister, and dangerous. A fire demon, he is said to have been abandoned when he was a child due to his father hating to have a child that could be stronger than him, but that's only a story passed around."

~He's an orphan too, huh?~ Yuko thought to herself.

"Being raised by bandits, he became one of the worst demons out there, killing for the fun of it, or so the story goes. I'm not sure how he got the Jagan eye, though stories do say he ate someone possessing it."

"Is that right," Yuko opened her eyes again. "Then this little dwarf might actually be a little fun in this, don't you think?"

Yuka wore a frown. "I know you doing like hearing it, Yuko, but this guy is dangerous. I'd rather we stay away from him instead of getting involved with him."

"You needn't worry, Yuka. Everything will be fine. The Jagan-shrimp will be nothing for the Okami Trio, got it? Besides, I'll protect you, no matter what happens."

Though she was the older sister, Yuka was the weakest; and she knew it, too. Knew it and hated it. "You promise?"

"I promise, Yuka. Have I ever let you down before?"

Yuka gave a nod and rolled over in her bed, staring at the wall. Yuko continued to stare at the ceiling, arms crossed behind her head. A small smile was beginning to spread across her lips. ~This mission might actually turn out to be fun.~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Confrontation**_

**Later that night, Yuka gave a smile as she watched her sister sleep. **Yuko was important to her; more important that Ranulf was though she'd never admit that aloud. She loved their brother very much, but Yuko was just…

Yuko was strong and smart and independent. Yuko was everything that Yuka was not and that's why she wanted to be her. She hid who she truly was inside, trying to show herself strong and capable like her sister, but she wasn't.

Quietly changing from her pajamas, Yuka slipped out of their room and gave a sigh as she pulled her jacket on as she stepped down the hall.

Yuko had already tried to refusing teaming up with Hiei but Nicolai had quickly crossed that out. So now she had to give her own try. She refused to let her sister and brother deal with this. What she told Yuko last night was true. Hiei was a killer, was dangerous, but her sister didn't take to her warnings. She was going to have to keep her sister safe herself. She paused for a moment in the hall as she passed Karasu's door. It might be a good idea to take someone with her, but would Karasu be the right choice?

"And where are you going?" Yuka froze at her brother's voice and turned to find that he had just entered the hall, a brow rose as he stared at his sister. "It's well past your bedtime, you know."

"We're the same age, Ranulf!" She grunted. "If you don't have a bedtime anymore, than neither do I!" She crossed her arms before letting them hang again. "I'm just going out for a walk. I can't sleep so I hope it'll tire me out."

"A walk, huh?" Ranulf placed a hand on his hip. "Want me to wake your boyfriend and tell him to go with you?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuka flushed. "And no, I'd rather have the time alone to think to myself all the way." She told him before he could offer to come with her. "I appreciate your concern, Ranulf, but I'll be fine so don't worry."

The older demon gave a snort, knowing that arguing with her would be pointless. "Just be careful. And if you don't get back soon, I'll be coming after you."

"Don't worry," she waved a hand as she passed him. "I'll be back soon!"

Ranulf watched after her as she left the house; he then gave a sigh. He had trouble sleeping himself these last few days; he had just gotten back from his own little walk. He would have gone back out to join her, even though she asked him not to, but he was ready for a shower and some sleep himself; hopefully. But he still knew that he would be awake longer the more that Yuka was outside. He would have to wait until she returned home safely; if she was gone too long he would end up going out after her.

**Yuka took in a deep breath of the cool air. **It cleared her mind for just a moment or two before the task at hand came back to the front of her mind. ~All right, I need to find Hiei~ She told herself but then pulled a face. ~Question is, where do I go first?~ Where did someone like Hiei stay at night? Did he have a place of his own or was he not even there at the moment? She knew that she was going to have a problem in finding him, but she didn't plan on going back inside until she accomplished what she had been planning to do. It was a matter of life and death; to her, anyway. ~I hope he's here, at least. I don't want to be out here searching for no reason.~

Searching throughout the city was a pain in the ass. There weren't a lot around and every time she asked for Hiei she either got glared at, laughed or, or they screamed and ran away from her. She was expecting reactions like that so she wasn't surprised when they were given. She was surprised that she wasn't attacked. Like she had said earlier, Hiei was like a monster to some people; many people. Yuka was close to giving up when the clock struck 4 in the morning. Almost 5 hours in searching. She was sure that Ranulf would be pissed if he was still awake and she was sure that Yuko would be as well. She knew that she should just turn around and hurry back, but she didn't want to. She still had to find Hiei and talk to him-to ask him…

Yuka gave herself as silent sigh as she leaned against the tree. Sliding down the trunk, she closed her eyes to take a small rest before continuing her search. She wanted to find the other demon before her brother and sister, or even Karasu, showed up to scold her on her actions and then drag her back to their home. She didn't look forward to it.

~I don't know why I even thought that I could find him. He's a midget, after all. He can hide in even the smallest of places. Or maybe He's just not here right now. Oh, this is just getting so confusing! Why am I even doing this again...Oh yeah,~  
"You're persistent. I would have thought that you'd given up by now."

The voice made Yuka jump and she lifted her head. Sitting there, on the branch above her head, was exactly who she had been looking for.

A small man with a lean body dressed head to foot in black with a white collar. His hair was black as well with white streaks and spiky as his pair of crimson eyes stared down at her, his hands crossed behind his head. There was a white headband on his forehead and a frown across his lips.

"J-Jaganshi Hiei…" Her voice trembled as her eyes widened in fear.

Hiei gave a deeper frown. "You look like the other woman, but it's very clear that you're not her."

"No, you met with my sister," Her voice was still shaky but she refused to let herself seem more scared than she already was; but she knew that it was no use. She was completely scared and there was no way to tell that she wasn't. She was never able to hide it like Yuko was.

Hiei stared at her for a moment before hopping down from the tree, hands shoved in his pockets. "If your sister sent you out here to look for me all night and you agreed to do it then I have to say that you're a fool."

"My sister doesn't know that I'm out here looking for you," Yuka pushed herself to her feet again. "Bot yet, at least. I'm sure our brother is already searching for me himself though."

"Five hours will do that for you." Hiei told her, his frown still in place. "You'd best hurry and tell me what you want."

Yuka closed her eyes. ~Now or never~ "Yuko told me that Nicolai has decided to give us a mission tomorrow where you work on our team."

"That's right." He told her. "And?"

~Here it goes~ "I want you to resign."

Hiei pulled a surprised look. That was NOT what he had been expecting to hear. "Resign?"

"Yes," She nodded. "I've heard stories about you and what you can do, what you've done. I don't care if they're real or not; I don't want you anywhere near my family!" Yuka told him. "Refuse to work with us."

Hiei then let a grin. "It seems that the wolves have at least one smart person in their squad." He told her. "Tell me, why aren't your brother and sister this smart?"

"To be honest, I am nowhere near as smart as my twins, but I am smart enough to know when something is a bad idea. Your tales are everywhere and I don't like the thought of you being around me and my family."

"Is that right?" Hiei closed his eyes. "Well I don't look forward to being around you and your siblings either. Don't worry. After later today I won't ever have to see you and your little group ever again. It wouldn't be worth it, working with you."

Yuka wanted to give a sigh of relief but the way Hiei spoke to her made her anger sprout. "I can appreciate you agreeing with my idea, but I do not appreciate you being rude about it."

"Oh, have I offended you?" The smaller demon smirked.

Yuka took a step back from him hanging her head. "N-no…"

Hiei gave a snort. "So weak, so afraid and yet still you stand here before me. Why?"

"Because…because of my sister!" Hiei's eyes widened a bit as the shout sounded from Yuka's mouth. "I will do anything to keep her safe! You're a monster! Her being around you will end in nothing but pain! I am going to do all that I can to keep it from being so! So please, refuse! Deny the offer from Nicolai when he asks you to join us!"

Hiei returned to his normal posture, that smirk on his face again as he closed his eyes. "I don't do things for free, you know," He told her.

Yuka raised a brow. "But I don't have anything to give you."

"Your brother took the reward from Nicolai earlier this evening when he and your sister arrived come back with that and I'll consider it."

Yuka began to nibble on her bottom lip, an uneasy feeling passing through her stomach. The money, that was all that the three of them had until they worked again. To take that and give it to Hiei…but if Hiei were to leave them alone after he received it, then nothing bad could happen to them, right? Maybe Ranulf and Yuko would understand…

But she knew that they wouldn't. They would tell her that she was just worrying too much about Hiei and that they would all be okay on the mission with him. She wanted to believe that, but she just didn't…feel safe, secure, about it. What was Nicolai thinking? Why did he want Hiei to join them? Was there a plan in his head that was running his decisions? If there was, then what were they and why did he want them? What was he planning?

"Do we have a deal?" Hiei asked, grabbing her attention again.

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure that I can…"

"You're the one who sought me out," The demon told her. "You said that you were willing to do anything to knock me away from the mission, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that my sister's not that stupid to fall for your damn tricks."

Yuka and Hiei both turned to find who had joined them. The man closed his eyes with another smirk. "Brother!"

Ranulf glanced at his sister. "We'll talk later," She gave a gulp as his eyes turned to the smaller demon. "My sister and I will take out leave now."

"But why?" Hiei asked after a moment. "Why not go ahead and settle things here?"

"Settle things?" Yuka asked, raising a brow. "What do you mean 'settle things'?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Hiei grunted, glaring at her. "If I take care of you two now, then all I'll have to deal with later is your sister and in the end, I will have the mission all to myself."

Ranulf gave a smirk as Yuka's face ran cold. "You have pride, little demon, but it will weigh you down in the end. You think that you'll be able to take care of me here? Then come, I'd like to see you try it."

"No!" Yuka tossed herself in front of her brother. "Please! This is what I came here to stop! Please, don't!"

Ranulf grabbed Yuka and shoved her behind him. "Stay out of this, Yuka!" His voice was firm and cold; she froze as his eyes stuck to Hiei. "Come on, little dwarf. Shall we dance?"

Hiei gave a grin and pulled his cloak off, revealing a shirtless body and a sword. "Dance? Please. So your goodbyes to your sister now while you have the chance, wolf-boy. And don't fear, I'll be sending your other sister after you soon."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Kidnapped**_

**Ranulf's face was straight for a moment as he stared at Hiei. **It was then followed by a huge laugh as he tossed his head back.

"So even a shrimp like you can throw out a joke. I'm glad to see that even you have a sense of humor."

"A sense of humor?" Hiei's voice was announcing that the small demon was losing his patience.

"Yeah. You don't honestly think that such a small man like you can take me on, do you?"

"Ranulf," Yuka's voice quivered as she grabbed her brother's sleeve. "Please don't. You don't know the things that he has done. Please, let's just go!"

"Calm down, Yuka." Ranulf told his sister, shrugging her hand off of him. "This little brat ain't gonna be able to do anything to me, got it? Just step back and watch this."

"But Ranulf-"

"You might want to listen to your sister," Hiei told the other man. "She seems to be the smart one of the three of you."

"The only reason you even got that trinket was because you were sneaky. Your strength is nowhere near what mine is and I'll prove it to you. Hell, face to face with Yuko and you still wouldn't be strong enough, I don't care if you have three eyes or not."

Hiei gave a little smirk and tossed his jacket aside, revealing a pale upper body. "You want to test that? I guarantee that neither you nor your other sister would be able to hold a candle to me."

"Stop running that damn mouth of yours and let's get this on a roll, shall we?" Ranulf asked, spreading his legs to set himself into a firm battle stance. "So, are we going to do this or what?"

"Ranulf…" Yuka hung her head, not sure what to do here. Her entire point of coming out to find Hiei was to make sure that he and her siblings DIDN'T fight each other. All it seemed to do was make sure that they DID fight now. Why…why couldn't she ever do anything right?

"I'm afraid that your little playtime is going to have to come to a close."

At the voice, the trio turned to the side to find a man standing there, a squad of demons behind him as he wore a smug look on his face.

"And just who the fuck are you and why are you interfering?" Ranulf demanded.

"It's not nice to ask questions, you know?"

"What?!" Ranulf pulled a face. "Shut the fuck up and just get the hell out of here before I make you."

Hiei was about to agree but something caught his eye. The man that was apparently the leader of their new little group of friends was wearing a pendant on his neck. And it wasn't just any pendant.

"That pendant," Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Where do you get it?"

The man gave a grin. "Beat me and I'll tell you."

If Hiei had expecting this to be easy, then he was a moron. He gave a small smirk as more men popped up out of nowhere and encircled the three of them.

"Hey, wanna put this on hold until these bozos are taken care of?" Ranulf called over his shoulder.

"I suppose." Hiei grinned. "But don't think that I'll take it easy on you after you get the wounds from these morons."

"Same to you, short stuff." Ranulf then glanced at his sister. "Yuka, you gonna be okay?"

"I think so," she answered.

"Come on, you're always tough around your bomber-boy, why not now?"  
"Shut up, Ranulf!" Yuka growled.

Hiei didn't listen to what happened next between the siblings because his fighting had finally decided to begin. "Is this all there is?" He had been expecting a little more out of the goons…but then again the one that he wanted to fight was the man that was wearing that pendant. He'd recognize that thing anywhere. After all, he had been looking for it for a while now.

The man wearing the said trinket was just standing there, laughing and watching as his little force rained down on the three demons. Hiei would rather ignore the duo around him, but Both of them passed his gaze a few times and he had to admit that they weren't doing too bad themselves; but nowhere near as good as he was…in his own opinion.

~This fight with wolf-boy might actually turn out to be a problem. It won't be as easy as I thought it would, it seems.~ He didn't have any doubts in himself, that was for sure, but having a little bit of caution wasn't too bad of an idea; for any of these three wolves.

"RANULF!" Yuka's voice was loud and it grabbed Hiei's attention, pulling him from his own fight. It seemed that Ranulf had been jumped by several men and they wielded some kind of tool that had knocked him out in the middle of the battle.

~Rotten, cheating bastards~ Hiei hissed to himself, turning back to his own battle. Normally he wouldn't have cared but for some reason he found himself trying to fight off these bastards fast enough to go and help the wolf-man. You could say that he rather like the other man, though they had just met. It wasn't normal for him to run into another demon who knew who he was that still teased him and wanted to fight, claiming to win.

Yuka's cry caught him again. Whipping around, this time he found the woman in a large fight of her own, clapping her hands over her ears. Hiei didn't understand what she was trying to block out, but it wasn't hard to figure it out. She and her brother were wolves, right? That meant that their hearing was sharp. Apparently very sharp. The enemy must have had something to use against them and if that was so, it was the two wolves that they were after, not him. But why? Why was it the wolves they were after? Did they have something that they needed? Had they already grabbed the other wolf as well? Yuko wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was she the next target or something?

~I have to hurry!~ Hiei told himself. ~The girl is in some serious trou-~  
"Gah!" The fierce blow caught him in the face, throwing him back against the tree he had previously been sitting in. ~Keep your mind on the fight, dammit!~ He hissed at himself, wiping the blood from his face.

"We've got them," a voice called out. "Let's get out of here."

Hiei's eyes widened when the men grabbed the two wolves and began to disappear. He jumped to his feet. "Wait a damn minute!" He growled at the man that he had been fighting. "You can't just run off like that! Fight like real men, dammit!"

"This doesn't involve you, little man, so stay out of it while you still can. Leave your nose out of things that don't involve you."

"You made me involved the moment you attacked me, so forgive me for not giving up on repaying you back the favor. Besides, that pendant that you're wearing, I'll be taking that from you!"

"Is that right?" the man placed a hand on the pendant and set a large grin on his face. He motioned a hand to his men and they disappeared, taking the unconscious wolf siblings with them. Oh boy, Yuko was going to be pissed. "Then come and find me, three-eye. If you can."

Hiei gave a growl as the man disappeared after his men as if none of them had ever even been there. The only evidence was the marks around the area from the battles and the throbbing in Hiei's cheek.

"Goddammit!" Hiei growled. His eyes

narrowed as he grabbed his jacket, pulling it back on. ~That pendant…~ A small grin, both furious and pleased, spread across his face. ~I finally found it. I finally found my pendant!~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Partners**_

**Yuko knew, the moment she woke up and saw that her brother and sister were no long in their home, something was wrong. **Yuka and Ranulf wouldn't leave the house before waking her up or at least leaving her a note or something to let her know.

"Karasu? Karasu!" The man rolled over in his bed and gave a jump at the sight of the woman standing over him.

"Yuko, what do you want?"

The woman crossed her arms. She felt…so unsure. Was coming to this guy a good idea? She was sure she was going to find out. "Yuka and Ranulf are gone."

Karasu was out of his bed in seconds, pulling his jeans on as Yuko adverted her eyes from his naked skin. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean it the way it sounds," Yuko frowned at him like he was an idiot. "Both of them are gone."

"Where could they have gone?" He asked, pulling his shirt on.

"Now if I had known this, I wouldn't be here asking you." Karasu gave her a glare before taking off out of the room.

~Now that I have someone else helping me look for them, I shall find my brother and sister. Question is, where could they be?~

Yuko looked all over for them through the city but found nothing. No mention of them from other people that they knew and no trace of where they had gone when they left the house. Her trail was cold before she even had one to pick up. This was making her worry grow more and more. She had been hoping that Karasu would show up with them and announce that they had been shopping but she didn't see him again, either. Instead, she found her trail leading her back to Nicolai's manor; and the two douchebags that guarded the door.

"State your business."

"Not now, Dolsen." Yuko hissed. She could feel a headache already on it's way. "I am not in the mood."

"You must learn to give proper answers, little pup," the guard growled at her, that stupid grin on his face just like the day before.

"One of these days I'm going to enjoy killing you." She snarled. "I would do it now but I've got more important things going on so just get out of my way!"

"Oh, you're feisty today," Kinma grinned. "More so than usual. Tell me, do you not have a man that can handle all that stress for you? Or do you even attract men?"

Yuko leaned her face closer to the other demon. "Oh, I'll show you my stress-relief if you don't let me through the door, you stupid scale-wearing bastard now MOVE!"

"Calm down, pup," Dolsen told her. "Go on in."

"I am growing quite tired of the way you talk to me, Yuko." Kinma called after her as she passed them. "You'd best watch yourself."

"Against you? Please," Yuko shot over her shoulder. "Not even your father scares me so what makes you think that you can?" She gave a silent grunt as the manor doors shut behind her. ~God, I hate that man!~ Dolsen was just a teaser, like that to everyone, but Kinma…Kinma just rubbed her the wrong way. He always liked to piss her off beyond her boundaries. It happened often too, seeming has how they always ended up in the same part of the Demon City. Can you say stalker?

She might not be able to find her brother and sister but she still had to report here to Nicolai. She had just remembered that he had a mission for them so she was hoping that her brother and sister were already there. After all, Yuka was nervous about the three of them having to work with Hiei so maybe the two of them left early to take care of it. At least, she hoped so but she found that her thoughts were let down as she found who was waiting on here in the office.

"Yuko," Nicolai called to her as the door closed behind her. The bat's voice wasn't in a cheerful mood this time, though. And the sight of Hiei standing there beside his desk didn't make her cheerful, either. Maybe it would have been different if Ranulf and Yuka stood there with them.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuko asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Nicolai closed his eyes. "As I'm already sure you know," He began. "Your brother and sister are not at your house."

Yuko instantly glanced at Hiei and the shorter man. Hiei gave a snort and turned his head; though a replay of the event from the night before hit him unwillingly as Nicolai retold the woman what he an informed him of only minutes before.

_**"I'm afraid that your little playtime is going to have to come to a close."**_

_At the voice, the trio turned to the side to find a man standing there, a squad of demons behind him as he wore a smug look on his face._

_"And just who the fuck are you and why are you interfering?" Ranulf demanded._

_"It's not nice to ask questions, you know?"_

_"What?!" Ranulf pulled a face. "Shut the fuck up and just get the hell out of here before I make you."_

_Hiei was about to agree but something caught his eye. The man that was apparently the leader of their new little group of friends was wearing a pendant on his neck. And it wasn't just any pendant._

_"That pendant," Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Where do you get it?"_

_The man gave a grin. "Beat me and I'll tell you."_

_If Hiei had expecting this to be easy, then he was a moron. He gave a small smirk as more men popped up out of nowhere and encircled the three of them._

_"Hey, wanna put this on hold until these bozos are taken care of?" Ranulf called over his shoulder._

_"I suppose." Hiei grinned. "But don't think that I'll take it easy on you after you get the wounds from these morons."_

_"Same to you, short stuff." Ranulf then glanced at his sister. "Yuka, you gonna be okay?"_

_"I think so," she answered._

_"Come on, you're always tough around your bomber-boy, why not now?"  
"Shut up, Ranulf!" Yuka growled._

_Hiei didn't listen to what happened next between the siblings because his fighting had finally decided to begin. "Is this all there is?" He had been expecting a little more out of the goons…but then again the one that he wanted to fight was the man that was wearing that pendant. He'd recognize that thing anywhere. After all, he had been looking for it for a while now._

_The man wearing the said trinket was just standing there, laughing and watching as his little force rained down on the three demons. Hiei would rather ignore the duo around him, but both of them passed his gaze a few times and he had to admit that they weren't doing too bad themselves; but nowhere near as good as he was…in his own opinion._

_~This fight with wolf-boy might actually turn out to be a problem. It won't be as easy as I thought it would, it seems.~ He didn't have any doubts in himself, that was for sure, but having a little bit of caution wasn't too bad of an idea; for any of these three wolves._

_"RANULF!" Yuka's voice was loud and it grabbed Hiei's attention, pulling him from his own fight. It seemed that Ranulf had been jumped by several men and they wielded some kind of tool that had knocked him out in the middle of the battle._

_~Rotten, cheating bastards~ Hiei hissed to himself, turning back to his own battle. Normally he wouldn't have cared but for some reason he found himself trying to fight off these bastards fast enough to go and help the wolf-man. You could say that he rather like the other man, though they had just met. It wasn't normal for him to run into another demon who knew who he was that still teased him and wanted to fight, claiming to win._

_Yuka's cry caught him again. Whipping around, this time he found the woman in a large fight of her own, clapping her hands over her ears. Hiei didn't understand what she was trying to block out, but it wasn't hard to figure it out. She and her brother were wolves, right? That meant that their hearing was sharp. Apparently very sharp. The enemy must have had something to use against them and if that was so, it was the two wolves that they were after, not him. But why? Why was it the wolves they were after? Did they have something that they needed? Had they already grabbed the other wolf as well? Yuko wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was she the next target or something?_

_~I have to hurry!~ Hiei told himself. ~The girl is in some serious trou-~  
"Gah!" The fierce blow caught him in the face, throwing him back against the tree he had previously been sitting in. ~Keep your mind on the fight, dammit!~ He hissed at himself, wiping the blood from his face._

_"We've got them," a voice called out. "Let's get out of here."_

_Hiei's eyes widened when the men grabbed the two wolves and began to disappear. He jumped to his feet. "Wait a damn minute!" He growled at the man that he had been fighting. "You can't just run off like that! Fight like real men, dammit!"_

_"This doesn't involve you, little man, so stay out of it while you still can. Leave your nose out of things that don't involve you."_

_"You made me involved the moment you attacked me, so forgive me for not giving up on repaying you back the favor. Besides, that pendant that you're wearing, I'll be taking that from you!"_

_"Is that right?" the man placed a hand on the pendant and set a large grin on his face. He motioned a hand to his men and they disappeared, taking the unconscious wolf siblings with them. Oh boy, Yuko was going to be pissed. "Then come and find me, three-eye. If you can."_

**And find him he would.**

"So…so they've been kidnapped…" Yuko's words caught Hiei's attention again and he glanced at her. He didn't know this woman but he could honestly say that he had been expecting her to lose it and freak out. Instead, Yuko stood there before Nicolai's desk, chewing her bottom lip as she thought and spoke. "Do you know who it was?"

Hiei realized that the question was meant for him. "No, I don't. But I assure you that I will find him." Yuko raised a brow. "Don't get me wrong. It's not your brother and sister that I look for."

"Whether they are or not, if you are looking for the same man, why not work together?" Nicolai offered up. Both of the demons looked at him in shock. "Is it surprising to think about working together to accomplish what you both want?"

"Please, I work alone." Hiei grunted as he moved towards the door.

"Besides," Yuko sighed. "I already have Karasu to deal with still. One pain is good enough."

If the situation had been different, she would have given a smirk when the door slammed shut.

"Now is hardly the time to be acting this way," Nicolai sighed. "You might need his help the further this goes. No, you will end up needing his help."

"I'll keep that in mind," Yuko replied, closing her eyes. She didn't know what to think. For Ranulf and Yuka to be kidnapped like that…these bastards had to be smart and strong. She was going to make sure that she found them soon to let them get a hand in payback before they killed them all. "Do you have any ideas where they are?"

"No," Nicolai shook his head. "But I'll be looking my hardest. You'll be the first to know the moment that I find anything. Until then-"

"I'll go try and find Karasu and think up of a plan," Yuko commented. The man may annoy her but he was smart and when it came down to it she knew that he would at least put her in the right direction of finding Yuka and Ranulf. Along the path, Karasu might turn out to being a great help.

A lot more than Hiei would be, anyway.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Better Safe than Sorry**_

"**We are getting nowhere!"**

"Well, if you stopped complaining and actually helped look then we would get somewhere."

"I'm doing more than you are!"

"The hell you are! They're my family so I'm looking harder! If you want to be an ass, just go somewhere else!"

It had been nearly a week since Yuka and Ranulf had gone missing and Yuko felt herself getting worse and worse. And being stuck here with Karasu, the two of them constantly arguing, really didn't make it any easier. Yuko and Karasu didn't get along well but one would think that the two of them would put aside their dislike for the other and try to work together to find the dup that had been kidnapped but, of course, these two did not; not completely.

They had run into eachother later that day after Yuko had left Nikolai's building and since then had been trying to work together to find what had happened. They had tracked it down to the park where the fight had gone down and that led them to a lot in the dark part of the city, but that just turned out to be empty-if you don't count the idiots that didn't know anything about what they were talking about; it ended in their deaths either way, though.

Yuko had been praying that they would find at least something that would set the on the right oath to find her brother and sister but there had been nothing. Nothing and it was causing both of them to take their frustrations out on the one beside them; and not in a good way, either.

"Gah, I'm not going to put up with this!" Karasu roared. He turned and walked off through the streets. "I'll find Yuka on my own!"

"Ranulf is missing too, you idiot!" Yuko growled after him before turning her back to his. God she hated that man. "Stupid fucker! Thank God he's gone! I would have killed him myself!" She began to stomp down the street, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working too good, though.

~Let him go off! I can do this on my own! I don't need anyone's help to find Ranulf and Yuka. I'll find them all on my own and kill every last bastard that had taken them from me!~ Yuko then sighed and hung her head. "I don't have to find a clue first. Maybe heading back to Nicolai for some information would be a good idea.~ She had sent note about the park they had come across the day before but no reply had come back yet. ~No, you can do this on your own, Yuko. You just have to calm yourself down and think this through. You're going about it too wrong, too hard. You have to be smart here, Yuko, or you'll just make all of this worse than it already is.~ She ran a hand through her hair. ~Now, let's go back where all of this started.~

The Park looked…normal.

~So if it looks like there wasn't a fight here, that means that the men had come back and fixed it to leave no trace, which means that they left something behind the second time that they didn't know about. That means find it, Yuko. Question is, what am I looking for?~

Yuko cursed herself for not asking Hiei what these bastards looked like or anything about them. He had been the one to fight them after all so at this point in time he was the only one that could help her here. There was no way in hell that she was going to go look for him for anything. She'd never be able to hear the end of it, either from Hiei or herself.

It seemed that someone had other plans for her, though.

"Hey, you." Yuko recognized the voice almost instantly but she refused to take notice of it and just kept on moving. "I know you heard me, wolf."

"What do you want, three-eyes?" Yuko growled, turning to look back at the small man that she had just walked by. She had tried to ignore him, she really had, but he just wasn't going to let her go. It must have been pretty important.

Hiei stood there, leaning against a tree. She didn't know why, but the plain look on his face now annoyed her more than the look on his face the first night they had met.

_T__**he house was dark and destroyed in the panic from the inhabitants running from the bombs so it was easy to find her way to the master bedroom and the secret passage beneath the floor man.**_

_"Come now, much too easy." She sighed, shaking her head. "These humans are such weak fools." Stepping down the stairs, she continued on in the dark. "So easy."_

_"So, you were after the box." The deep voice caught her and she gave a frown._

_"Damn, I was hoping that it didn't come down to this but I suppose there's no other choice, is there?"_

_The samurai-like man stood in front of her, hand on his blade as he blocked the golden box she was after behind him. "A woman. How interesting."_

_Yuko reached down the sides of her thighs and grabbed the sais there. "Look, I don't have time for this so please, don't be too mad at me." She zipped forward before the man could even move, the tips of her weapons piercing the man's eyes. She gave a sigh as he fell over. "Such weak little things, these humans are." She turned her eyes to the golden box. "And as for my prize," She went to take a step forward but before she could, two small feet landed on her back, smashing her into the ground since it had caught her off guard. Her anger instantly shot up as the feet stepped off of her and she lifted her head to glare at her new 'friend'._

_It was demon, she could tell that right off the back, but a very short one at that with a lean, muscular build on his body. He wore a white headband on his forehead with spiky black hair and white streaks with a pair of crimson eyes. His eyes held an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving off a very sinister look. He was dressed entirely in black with a white collar._

_He had grabbed the box and tucked it under his left arm._

_"I'll be taking this." He smirked at her before jumping off. She would have hurried after him, but Yuko knew that he was gone._

_She banged her fist on the ground. "Damn dwarf!"_

"**And what do you want?"** Yuko repeated. "I've already dealt with one asshole today, I don't need another one." ~God why, of all the people you could have sent me to deal with, why did it have to be him? And at a time like this? You hate me, don't you? I'm starting to get the feeling that you do.~

"Just so you know, I've found where to start our search." Hiei told her, standing up from the tree; he shoved his hands in his pockets.

~Our?~ That caught Yuko off a little bit. She had expected him to say that. But what got her more was that he claimed to have found where to search for her brother and sister. Was that true? Or was he just fucking with her? "Wait, how did you find something while I didn't?"

"I was there for the battle, remember? It's not that hard when you have a step up above the one also searching."

Yuko clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself from making a reply. She hated this dwarf even more now.

"Listen here, girl," Hiei began. "I'm not here to give you any help, understand? Those fools have something of mine and I want it back. You can either come with me to find them or stay here wondering where they're at. The choice is yours." He turned and walked away from her, his hand in his pockets.

"So where exactly are we going?" Yuko asked, walking after him.

Hiei hide a smile. "Sector 7 of the Demon City."

Yuko gave a frown. It wasn't the lowest sector, that trophy being held by number 12, but 7 was still pretty bad. She and Yuka had never been there but Ranulf had before to finish one of his single missions. The stories he brought back were not very nice.

"Sector 7, huh?"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment before looking ahead again, a small smirk on his face. ~Getting through the lower Sectors of the Demon City, especially to Sakibachi Manor, would be hard alone, even for me. It would be smart to go in with a back-up~ He grinned. ~Or at least a decoy.~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
